Frodo's Surprise
by Vreda Morrison
Summary: My first Lord of the Rings thing! (had to fix it's scrunchiness though, tell me if it worked) Frodo's preparing for Bilbo's party by taking lessons from a beautiful hobbitess named Cherryblossom. (my hobbit!) Lessons for what, read to find out! R


Oh yeah, just to make sure I don't get in trouble or something, no, Lord of the Rings does not belong to me... though, I wish it did... Cherryblossom does belong to me, though! So back off!  
  
Well, enjoy. Reviewers, be gentle... please?  
  
  
  
Frodo wasn't quite sure how he had come to the final decision of what he was about to do... he didn't want to do it, but, he knew it had to be done. It couldn't be left alone. Bilbo would be pleased when it was all done and over with. It was just... well... he had never been to good at something so seemingly hard. It looked like something that someone had to have extreme balance, and agility to do... but, if Sam could do it, so could he!  
  
He had to prepare for classes. He had already set up meetings with the appropriate person for such things. Her name was Cherryblossom, Cherry for short, and he didn't mind learning from her. She was a very beautiful hobbitess. Eyes as blue as the skies on a nice day, and hair the color of the soft hues of sand, red, but blond in the same instance. He stared at himself in the full-length mirror of his room after getting dressed in his white shirt with sleeves down to his elbows, his red vest, and dark brown pants.  
  
His cheeks were a little rosier than usual... he was never that good around the hobbitesses... his dark hair was like usual; dark, thick, and in soft curls around his head. His big blue eyes stared back at him. He turned to the side. A little indulgance in sweets was easily seen through his clothes. He blushed, flustered. It didn't help that he locked himself away, either. Maybe the classes would do his body good.  
  
After tucking in his shirt, and buttoning the bottom of his sleeves (and not to mention, feeling a little roguish for leaving his vest open) he was out of his hobbit-hole home. He closed the sircular door behind him. Sam was busy in the garden, as he usually was. He was weeding. What a painful process...  
  
"Hello Sam." Frodo said cheerfully. Sam looked up from his work and smiled.  
  
"Hullo. How're you doin', Master Frodo?" Frodo chuckled.  
  
"Quite well, Sam."  
  
"Are you goin' to those lesson's that you've been talkin' about, if you mind my askin'?"  
  
"Not at all. Yes, I'm going. Hopefully I'll be ready for the big party!" It wasn't easy to forget the coming of Bilbo's great party. It would be an extravagant one. Banners fluttered in the soft breezes, and things were already being set up, such as tents, and tables. Eleventy-one was quite an age for a hobbit that looked so young like Bilbo.  
  
"Well, I hope you do well, Master Frodo. Good luck with Cherry." He winked, and smiled. Sam knew Frodo's ambitions of trying to gain the affection of Cherry. Every hobbit, young and old, chased after her. She was not one to be had, though. Her heart was big, but a bit prudent. He busied himself once more, turning to the weeds that clutched to the dirt.  
  
Frodo smiled to himself, and continued his way down the path. Bilbo was probably out walking to get away from the relatives. Frodo wasn't sure either way, but it was an easier escape!  
  
It was a nice day... to nice to be in the work place of Cherry. Maybe she would insist upon the lessons being outside. How embarassing that would be for him, though! He was inexperienced in such skills. He thought better of the situation, and hoped she wouldn't suggest outside. Such a pity, though. It was warm, the sky clear of clouds, the sun dazzling and white, the breeze so slight, but refreshing that it was inspiring, and the meadows, gardens, and woods looked greener, and more alive that they usually did. Maybe it was his mood. Whatever it was, he wished it was like that more often.  
  
By nature, he was a soft spoken hobbit, and was in books more often than outside. (his slightly bulging belly was living proof) Not that he didn't appreciate the outside, he was just... well...  
  
The dirt roads were wide in Hobbiton, and in the heart of Hobbiton was the bussling trade, and markets. Hobbits were friendly folk. Greetings were exchanged often among Frodo and the other hobbits, just a 'hello' and a smile. Enough to appreciate, though. No one knew his destination, or his conditions, but they didn't care. They were busy with their own lives. He smiled. He lived to see purpose among his hobbit- kind.  
  
A small road strayed from the busy center of the town, and he followed it over a hill. It curved around a pond, and past a hobbit-hole that was imbedded into the most beautiful hills in all the Shire. Flowers and vines flourished among the emerald green grass. A large, and old weeping willow stood tall, and proud for a weeping willow on the very top of the hill. He smiled. Cherry's hobbit-hole. As beautiful as she.  
  
He sang a little song as he approached the beauty that was Cherry's sanctuary:  
  
Oh, the delicate smile of she  
  
Dwelling under the willow tree  
  
Such beauty in her face and home  
  
Underneath the great blue dome  
  
The sky envies, yet adores her eyes  
  
The breezes try and match her sighs  
  
The flowers cannot match her scent  
  
And her gardens are envied by the Ents  
  
How I wish she would be mine  
  
Oh how I wish she would be mine  
  
He gulped his nervousness down his throat, and let it sink into his stomach. He took a deep breath, and knocked on her door, praying that she wouldn't answer. Unfortunately for him, the door opened. He was hit with a beautiful aroma, a rush of cool air, and the tanned, yet fair Cherryblossom. She smiled.  
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Baggins. I was cooking up elevensees! Just some soup, cakes, and tea. Come on in!" She stepped aside, and he entered, tongue suddenly swollen in his mouth, and swelling more as he walked farther inside. Of course, the swelling was all in his mind. She walked past him, rushing into the kitchen ahead of him after closing her blue door.  
  
It was a cheery place. A fireplace with unburnt wood in the hearth, books upon books in shelves that lined the walls, and a desk that wasn't littered, and dirty like his own. No, it was polished, with neat stacks of paper, a vase for quills, and a jar of ink next to it. A little dinette was in the kitchen that was immediately after the study. The countertops lined the back wall, and held the sink, and stove. Cupboards were above her head, but not out of reach. She showed this by pulling out two soup bowls, two small plates, two saucers, and two tea cups. She began making tea, and filling the bowls with soup.  
  
"So, Mr. Baggins, are you excited about your lessons?" His speech was slightly dry thanks to his suddenly desert dry mouth.  
  
"Um... I'm a little embarassed really. I've never learned before. I'm afraid I'll seem foolish. So, I suppose I'm nervous. Oh, and you can just call me Frodo." he insisted. He could feel the smile that only the wall could see from her as she placed small cakes on either plate. She brought them over to the table. Frodo looked out of the window. The cheery little windows with lace curtains, and dark frames with a flower pot in each round window.  
  
"No need to be embarassed, Mr. Frodo." she informed him. "No one's their best the first time. It's a little awkward at first, but after today, you'll be the master of it." She smiled openly. "Cream and sugar?" He noticed her put plenty of each on her tea cup.  
  
"Yes, please." he replied, smiling as well. His racing heart calmed as the tea passed down his throat. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Mr. Frodo. I was hoping that you'd eat with me." she told him, daintily biting into a cake, and then sipping soup out of her spoon. The blood rushed to Frodo's face.  
  
"R.. really?" he asked.  
  
"Aye. I was afraid you may have already had elevensees. So, how is Master Bilbo?" she asked. Frodo was aware of the higher rank of Bilbo in her mind.  
  
"He's well. Very well for eleventy-one. I'm sure you've heard the talk." Cherry nodded. "He's getting along in his writing, and talks often of Lonely Mountain. I think he's planning another trip." Cherry smiled.  
  
"I've always wanted to know what's beyond the Shire. I don't tell others this... they'd think it queer, I'm sure. Of course, Bagginses have adventure in their blood, I'm sure. I see it in your eyes." Frodo looked down to his soup that he stirred tirelessly. He had thought of it often... but, he did love the Shire.  
  
They talked of local events until they finished their meals. Cherry put the dishes in the sink, and let them soak. They would be there for her to clean which she returned.  
  
"All right, Mr. Frodo,"  
  
"Just Frodo." Frodo insisted.  
  
"Frodo," she blushed for the first time Frodo had ever seen. Hobbits were emotional creatures, and it often showed on their cheeks (to their dismay). "Let's get to it." She led him down steps, which surprised him. Steps weren't often in a hobbit-hole. They led down to an open area that was dark. Frodo felt butterflies in his stomach.  
  
She pulled matches out of her apron pocket, struck it, and lit some candles that were around the room. The light was suddenly warm, and romantic. To Frodo, anyway. It looked like the room was still under construction. Though there was already a soft brown carpet that stretched across the floor, the walls were still of earth, except for one mirror wall, but where each wall met there was a curved wooden beam, and all four met at the center of the earthen ceiling where a steel chandelier hung.  
  
"Mister... I mean, Frodo, could you help me up to the chandelier?" she asked. Frodo could have broken out into a sweat, then and there. He tried to keep his cool, though.  
  
"C-certainly." he replied. He rose her onto his shoulder with amazing ease. Despite his constant indoor life, he was either very strong for a hobbit, or Cherry was very light. She gave an obvious sound of surprise. Love gave one wings.  
  
She struck a match, and lit the candles. The room was a lot brighter then. She shook out the flame and Frodo carefully set her down.  
  
"Do you lift weights, Frodo?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, no..." he replied. "I think you're just very light, Cherry." Her smile grew wider.  
  
"What a gentlehobbit!" she said. "Ah, but to the lessons." She untied her apron, and set it aside. "Remove your vest." she told him. Frodo was surprised.  
  
"Uh... all right." He wasn't used to wearing so little in the presence of a hobbitess. He practically felt naked as he removed his vest. He set it carefully next to her apron. She tied up her wavy tresses, and stretched a little.  
  
"You may want to loosen up your muscles, Frodo." He nodded, and followed her movement. She had such fluid motions. He felt as if his were awkward, and strained. He definitely needed to lose weight. "All right, are you ready?" He was as ready as he'd every be.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, he awoke to Bilbo patting his cheek.  
  
"Frodo, my lad, time for waking up, don't you think?" Frodo rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Today's the big day, my party!"  
  
"I know... what time is it?"  
  
"Well, you missed breakfast. I was about to start second breakfast... I had no idea why you were so tuckered out. I figured maybe you were ill..." He looked down at Frodo. "You look fine. That lass, Cherry, she stopped by this morning." Frodo was alert, now.  
  
"She was?"  
  
"Yes. It old her you were still sleeping, and that I didn't know how one hobbit could sleep so much. She just laughed." He chuckled himself. "You're quite a hobbitess magnet, aren't you?" Frodo blushed.  
  
"Oh, Bilbo. What did she say?" He hoped that she didn't say anything about the day before. That was a surprise for Bilbo.  
  
"Not much, actually. Real nice lass, Frodo. She said Happy Birthday, and whatnot, and brought you some cakes." Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "She said that you seemed to like them." Bilbo could have burst the buttons of his vest when he said this. His smile was wide, and obvious. "Frodo, is there something about this Cherry lass and you that I don't know?"  
  
"No, no of course not Bilbo!" he insisted. Frodo and Cherry had practiced late into the afternoon, but he managed to get home before Bilbo. He was trying to keep his lessons secret, but it was proving difficult.  
  
"All right, all right, keep your secrets." he frowned. "Well, get dressed, and I'll start Second Breakfast." Bilbo smiled, and stood up. Before he left the room, though, he urned to look at him again.  
  
"And Frodo."  
  
"Yes, Bilbo?"  
  
"Cherry dropped off your vest for you." He tossed it to Frodo, and Frodo turned beet red. What did Bilbo take him for, now? Frodo was usually a shy hobbit, who kept to himself. What did Bilbo think now? Did he think he was out with other hobitesses now? Frodo groaned. It would all be worth it, though, that night. Yes, yes it would.  
  
The hours dragged on, along with all of the meals in between. Preparations went on outside, and more banners were erected over some of the dirt roads and paths that announced Bilbo's birthday. Frodo saw Gandalf that day, which was nice. Gandalf would be surprised, too. He wouldn't wait for them to see! Sam, Merry, Pippin; they would all be surprised!  
  
Frodo ran off with Pippin and Merry after seeing Gandalf, though. The Took and Brandybuck were excited to see their cousin, once or twice removed... however the stories went.  
  
"Frodo, we heard of the vest story." Pippin started off on their walk. The three loved to walk with each other, and catch up on things. Frodo blushed terribly.  
  
"How did the news spread so fast?" he asked. Merry laughed.  
  
"Bilbo is so proud of you, he's telling whoever knows you well enough." Frodo was redder than red. What would Cherry think?  
  
"Aye! And from Cherry, no less!!" Pippin cheered.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Cherry dropped off the vest!" Merry and Pippin were obviously happy enough for Frodo.  
  
"It's just a misunderstanding..." he didn't have the chance to explain.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Frodo. Big misunderstanding." Merry teased.  
  
"I heard she brought you cakes, too." Pippin chimed. "What kind of cakes?"  
  
"Shut up Pippin! It doesn't matter what kind they were, it's the size!" Merry insisted.  
  
"Look, I stopped by the other day. I helped her with something, and it required the removal of my vest. She let me eat elevensees with her, and I liked her cakes." he told them. That was partially true... ah, it didn't matter.  
  
"I never thought that such a gentle-hobbit would mak to leap for Cherry." Merry said. Pippin nodded.  
  
"I pestered her for a long time. Aye, she eventually had to tell me that she just wasn't interested." Merry laughed at him.  
  
"Pippin, you went after Cherry?"  
  
"And you didn't!?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You guys!" Frodo said. "It's just a misunderstanding. Certainly I have a fancy for her, but that doesn't mean that I was open about it with her." Merry and Pippin tortured their cousin for a while longer, and he denied everything. The party was near, and they made their way back, still pestering Frodo for details.  
  
Gandalf set off his fireworks, and the hobbit children sat around Bilbo's feet listening to his story. Everyone was having fun, eating, drinking ale, and watching the fireworks. Frodo was in casual wear, vestless to show that even he removed his vest form time to time. Finally, Frodo was able to gather Bilbo's attention after making a request to the band there.  
  
"Bilbo, I have something to show you." Frodo's eyes were lit with mischief, and Bilbo couldn't place the source. Nonetheless, he let Frodo drag him along. "Sit here!" he demanded. Bilbo, confused, did as he was told, and watch Frodo carefully.  
  
Frodo grabbed the hand of one of Sam's sisters, and the music started up. Bilbo was confused. That boy had two left feet, and couldn't dance if he had to do it to save his life. The boy couldn't dance his way out of a paper bag! Even Gandalf's attention was drawn to the drunk hobbit. He had to be if he thought he could dance. He chuckled, though, as Frodo started.  
  
His movement was graceful, and precise as he moved. In fact, he led other hobbits behind him in a popular dance that Frodo could never join in before. Bilbo was delighted as he watched Frodo move.  
  
To the modern human, the dance looked like the Chicken Dance. Each hobbit had their hands in fists in front of their chest. Two up and down motions of the elbows were made, then the arms were dropped, and everyone dropped down, and hopped back up. They repeated this several times. It was a fun little dance! Then, the more graceful, and difficult dances like, dancing in pairs, which Frodo put the other hobbits to shame with.  
  
It was the best thing Bilbo had seen for ages, and Frodo knew this. The rumors of Cherry were quickly dropped, and new word of Frodo's technique spread like wildfire. Even Merry and Pippin forgot about Cherry.  
  
"Indeed!" cried Bilbo. "This is the best Birthday present yet!" 


End file.
